


【授权翻译】Back To The Mountains重返山间

by JacquelineZeppeli



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: A Sad Little Backstory, Biting, Camping, Catskills are NOT Real Moutains, Continuation of previous work, Do Your Research, Don't copy to another site, F/M, More Mountains, New York State Fascinates Me, Papyrus Is A Huge Perv, Reader Has A Large Family, Reader writes smut, Soul fondling, Tentacles, Underswap AU, daddy kink?, fun times, lots and lots of fluff, some racism
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:33:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22399402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacquelineZeppeli/pseuds/JacquelineZeppeli
Summary: 自从Papyrus变成你的男友后，你的家人一直想见见他……根据人类的恋爱进度，他们的确早就该碰面了。因此，你决定带他和他的兄弟Sans参加你们全家最爱的年度露营之旅！
Relationships: Papyrus(Underswap)/Reader
Kudos: 14





	【授权翻译】Back To The Mountains重返山间

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Back To The Mountains](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7764796) by [Cyan_Soul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyan_Soul/pseuds/Cyan_Soul). 



> 注：本文原作是Cyan_Soul，我只是翻译者，作者授权请见我的Lofter  
> 原作主页：https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyan_Soul/pseuds/Cyan_Soul  
> 作者语：好了，有几处细节我想说一说。是的，文中的人类形象基本参考了我的家庭成员，所以读者的亲戚关系可能会显得比较复杂。另外，我确实会去纽约州的亚迪隆达克露营，所以文中的度假胜地也以此为原型。 最后，希望你会喜欢我的文，一段稀奇，有趣且真实的爱情故事正从这里开始。

译者语：本文的烟枪非常能打，是个大变态【褒义】。内含粗口，灵魂接触，魔法触手，打屁股，叫Daddy等情节，请注意。

你在房间里来回踱步，口中喃喃自语，这总能帮助你加速思考。到底应该怎样把这个问题问出口呢？你的父母早就点头了，可为何你还是这么紧张？

“宝贝，我看你快把地毯给踹飞了。发生了什么？”

你瑟缩了一下，这才注意到他正坐在沙发上。但你敢肯定，当你开始在屋里兜圈的时候，他还不在这儿呢。

“抱歉，Papyrus，我只是在思考。因为，我有点事想问你。”

“是什么？”

“你愿意和我一起去亚迪隆达克*吗？ 去见我的家人？”你问道。对于住在伊伯特山附近的你们两家而言，那地方并不远。伊伯特山位于卡兹奇*山脉，仅需六个小时的车程就可抵达目的地。【注：两个都是纽约洲非常漂亮的景区，详情参考作者语】

“我很愿意……但现在针对怪物的暴力事件不断升级，我不能离开Sans。”Papyrus叹了口气。

“他也被邀请了！”

“那里是一大堆山吗？”他问。

“嗯…从理论上来说，算是真正的依山傍湖。非常僻静，也很漂亮！”你坚持道。

“好吧，如果Sans同意的话。不过听上去还是很有意思的。”

“我举双手赞成！”Sans从楼梯上跳了出来。“听起来非常有趣，人类！而且我也很想认识你的家人！ 呃，他们知道我们是怪物，是吧？”他有点担心地反问。你笑起来，他大概是好不容易才抓住了提这问题的机会。

“是的，他们知道。不用担心，Sans，你会适应的。”你对他说。

“Sans，他们是____家族。 你记得吗，就是站在和Bonnie结婚的男人后面的那一家人？”

Papyrus轻声对他解释。

Sans终于记起了你的姓氏，他眼睛里明亮的光点黯淡了下去。

“我们当时就在那里…在葬礼上。她的尘埃被洒在她最喜欢的东西上面……” Sans一反常态地安静下来。

“你认识她吗？”你问。

“在Sans还小的时候，我得去工作，她帮忙照看过他。所以这件事让我们很震惊。”Papyrus答道。

这时你看着Papyrus的脸，注意力并没落在Sans身上，但他突然跑过来抱住了你。

“人类，不，____，我很高兴你为了你兄弟的幸福，选择站在家人身边。我也很高兴看到你让我的兄弟感到幸福。”你回抱了他，他低声在你耳边说出后半句话。

尽管你和Bonnie的关系已经很亲密，跟她的朋友和家人也始终保持联系，但这还是在她去世后，你从别人怀中收获的第一个拥抱。从以前到现在，总是你在给别人拥抱。为了支撑你的兄弟，Shawn，你变得坚强而克制。已经快两年过去了，你还没梳理过自己内心的感受，还没敢回忆过这个与你亲如家人的怪物，当时你真的很喜欢和她生活在一起。

你感觉到另一只手落在你的肩膀上，你抬起头，泪眼模糊地看向同样在乎你的Papyrus。在拥抱结束后，Papyrus拉着你坐到沙发上，把你抱上他的膝盖。

“想要平复一下心情吗？ 我们都会在这儿陪着你。”

你对Papyrus忧伤地笑了笑，又对Sans勾起嘴角。他们一直以行动者的形象示人，但只要他们愿意，同样能充当富有耐心的倾听者。你依偎在Papyrus的怀里，从你的视角开始，讲起这个他们曾经有所耳闻的故事。

“是这样，我的家人一直都因为这个被仇视，特别是我的哥哥，Shawn。我们家里认为去亚迪隆达克露营比较安全，因为那里地势偏远，当地人不大会有闲心关注我们。我的两个弟弟和妹妹在其他市的私立学校读书，他们基本已经算是搬到那儿去了……所以你们到目前为止都没见过我的家人。”

“但是没人会忍心伤害小孩，对不对？”Sans屏住了呼吸。

“如果你当时在场，亲眼看到人类究竟能犯下怎样的暴行，你一定会感到惊讶的。媒体记者挤破门廊这种小场面已经不值一提了。暴徒们打算杀掉Shawn，也根本没想放过我们。”你对他们说。

Papyrus不禁握紧了拳头。“你指的是——你差点就？”

“我爸爸和我当时是家族发言人，也一并遭到了攻击，幸亏他们失手了。感谢上天，在场的还有会治愈魔法的怪物，如果没有他们，Shawn大概会在枪口下毙命。现在我仍然住在那座房子里，因为我还在这儿上学，这是我自己的决定。”

“WOWZERS！你好勇敢！”Sans说。

“我爸爸现在还是每周都会来检查安保系统。至于我，我丢了工作，和恋人分手，失去了大部分朋友，还有一些亲戚。不过我的学校挺支持的，还为我的发声颁给我一笔奖学金，他们认为这属于公民基本权利。其实整件事都有点历史倒退的意思，就像人类曾经因为相异的肤色歧视同胞。我不觉得怪物和人类之间有什么差别，我们都拥有灵魂，我们都是生命……所以还有什么可争论的呢？”

骷髅男孩们为你的理由轻轻笑出声来。

“我们是有些不一样，不过你要是这么说，也确实有共同之处。”

“后来我们家面向全世界发表书面声明，把发生的一切变故都公之于众，这就像打开了潘多拉的盒子。我们开始收到支持，收到死亡威胁，收到一大堆介于两者之间的'理中客’言论。每个人都能从网上发布的信息中获知我们的地址，事态变得更加难以控制，所以我们现在已经不能再接触社交媒体了。各种陌生人向我们发送匿名消息，有的想和我们做朋友，有的想做点……别的什么。”

“原来这就是你这么想用不同的ID在网上和别人交流的原因。” Papyrus说。

“你会在网上跟陌生人聊天吗？” Sans睁大眼睛。

“不完全是，Sans。他指的是我的私人聊天小组。他们是我仅存的朋友了……我没办法用真实姓名，网上肯定会爆炸，而我可能会收到令人毛骨悚然的私信或者别的…一点也不好玩的东西。相信我，如果我感觉到有危险，爸爸也不能及时赶到的话，我会打电话给你们的。”你向他们保证道。

“无论发生什么，先打给我。别打电话给警察，等你逃出来之后再说。你的家被非法入侵过几次？”

“Papyrus，冷静。大部分人都不会想和通电围栏或者带刺的铁丝网搏斗。它们启动时需要时间，不过监控摄像头一直在工作。要是电源被切断，我的手机会发出警报的。听着，我们家附近就有大片的树林充当掩护，围栏设得很隐蔽，你差不多什么都看不清，只能隐约瞥到停车道，要想找到突破口是很困难的。”你对他说。

“好吧……”他叹了口气。

“再过段时间，等到风浪平息，你就会觉得这种防范很傻了。只要我们感到足够安全，全家人都搬回来了，就会第一时间关闭防护措施。”你向他保证。

“老天，听起来还是很像监狱。” Papyrus抖了抖。你完全明白他的感受，他一定是想起了被困地底的时光。

“也没那么糟，白天你几乎逮不到我落单的时候。我在你们，我的人类朋友，学校和我的新工作之间来回打转，我很忙的。”你反过来开始宽慰他了。

“那么，你为什么不搬出去呢？”Sans问道。

“这是我们家的祖宅，要是随意出售给别人的话，可能会给其他家庭带来危险。而且，这座房子是唯一让我熟悉到闭着眼都能生活的地方。变故发生之后，为了避免重蹈覆辙，也为躲开记者，Shawn很快就搬出了他的公寓，但我们不会因为不该发生的罪行而放弃本家。”

你解释道。  
“天，我等不及想见识你家人的灵魂了，看看你是从哪里得到的遗传。”Papyrus轻笑出声。  
“你非常坚韧，也很顽强。”  
“谢谢，我感觉好些了。啊，等等！万一有什么事发生在我身上，我得提前做点准备！”你差点从沙发上蹦起来，但Papyrus的胳膊成功阻止了你，于是你只好伸手够到了手机。” “ Sans，坐到这儿来。”你拍了拍沙发垫。  
“你要做什么？”Sans疑惑道。  
“如果我发生了什么意外，我不想看你们俩被扣上莫须有的罪名。到时也许会有人在现场发现我的手机，这能当个证据。我会在电脑上也做个备份的。”

你打开了视频模式，确保他们俩的脸跟你一起出现在屏幕中。“这是一段非常重要的视频。考虑到我与这两个怪物，Papyrus和Sans之间存在的恋人、朋友关系。我，_____，完全同意他俩在必要情况下对我使用魔法，尤其是在我的生命陷入危险的时候。感谢你的理解。”你保存了这个视频。

“非常聪明，谢谢。”Papyrus说。

“这样的话，你就可以直接帮我了，还可以间接帮到我的家人。”你笑起来。

有他俩加入的度假之旅肯定会变得很有意思。

你已经打包好行李，准备踏上旅途。现在只等Papyrus和Sans把他们的行李塞进你的小金龟*里了。【注：福斯金龟，一种小巧的车型】

“他还在睡觉吗？”你走进大门，问了问Sans。

“哦！是的！那个懒骨头不会起床的……除非他得到想要的奖励？不过我觉得他只是想和你谈谈。”Sans交叉着双臂，看起来并不是很开心。

你本想早点启程，但Papyrus跟往常一样懒，别指望他破天荒地起个大早。

“我会把他拎起来的。”你叹了口气，把车钥匙扔给Sans。“把你的东西放上去，然后等着吧。”他的笑容随即明亮起来。Sans早就承认，他其实不清楚你具体会做些什么，但无论何时，你都能巧妙地引起Papyrus的注意并逗他开心。你大约有15分钟的时间来尝试你的方法，老实说，你还有点期待。

“嘿！懒骨头！”你站在床边，向松松垮垮地赖在床上的那具骨头喊道。

他飞快地伸长手臂抓住了你，你惊讶得愣了愣神。因为你以为，自己站的位置已经超出了 “被对方一把拉到床上”的范围。当然他用魔法也能做到这点，但这次他敏捷的动作着实震住了你。

“懒？你说我吗？那么你在我的床上做什么……”他调笑着，让你贴上他侧过来的身体。

“我们没时间干这个了！我要上路！”现在你有点生气了。

“放松，甜糖。昨天晚上我已经收拾完了，要是忘了什么，我也可以随时瞬移回来。我只是遇到了一个小问题。”你感觉到他在你的颈侧微笑起来。

“我可不是来帮你解决晨勃的！我们得走了，爸爸妈妈一直等着呢，要是我不及时汇报情况，他们会被吓到！”你用威胁的语气对他说。

“其实，这并不是我目前遇到的问题……好吧，既然你说出来了，那也算半个问题。只是，我的发情期快到了，在这之前能做几次的话会起到缓和作用。我不太想让你在我发情时介入，我会变得比较……紧张而且…呃，我不知道你想不想跟我进行那种程度的结合。”

他的话让你听得云里雾里。他唯一一次提到发情期就是在你们的初夜……在那之后，你几乎都快忘了追问，而且他也从未提起过。

“慢慢来，Papyrus，向我解释一下你的发情期。”你冷静道。

“啊，天，这挺尴尬。”他把温暖的脸埋进你的头发里。“我想这有点像动物性行为，因为人类不会受它困扰。就像…一种选择伴侣，选择终生伴侣的方式。一般来说，如果彼此灵魂相容，就能有效缓解热潮。但如果不相容，那起到的作用只能说微乎其微。当两个灵魂接纳对方时候，你会…我不知道该怎么形容，唔，对你的伴侣上瘾？怪物们通常挺期待这个…但是，呃……”他的声音逐渐消失在你的发间。

“你不会有事吧？”你担心地问道。

“不，没事的，还记得我们叫停的那两次吗，前后大约过了五天左右？”他问。

“记得？”

“嗯哼，那就是发情时的周期。进入发情期且没有伴侣的怪物一般会互相回避，我躲着Sans，Sans躲着我。虽然有时候会比较尴尬，但我曾经撞见他的发情期，所以我知道回避再尴尬也比不过迎面撞上。”他承认道。

“你在发情时会做些什么？”你感觉有点不安。

“我会大幅度削减前戏的时间，直接上你，还会大量使用魔法。如果你无法承受，情况就会比较麻烦，因为那时的我无法自控，也不会停止动作，所以我不想强迫你。不过这跟被触碰灵魂时的感觉有点像。”

你知道他的魔法能让你在相当长的时间里处于神经兴奋的状态。但这种状态最多能持续多久？你从来没试过。

“能让我体验一下吗，那种被触碰灵魂时的感觉？”你闭上了眼睛，等着他轻柔地拒绝你的请求。

“我们还剩多少 ** **实验**** 时间？”你有点惊讶地睁开眼睛，他真的在考虑这种可能。

据你所知，灵魂在怪物社会中的地位是不容小觑的。Bonnie曾作过解释，而Papyrus又作出了补充。他们俩都明确表示，只有两种情况可以使灵魂显形：战斗状态和亲密状态。但有些像Papyrus这样的怪物拥有“灵魂视觉”，这种罕见的能力使他不需任何理由就能清楚地看到别人的灵魂。

“已经过去几分钟了…”你轻轻地说。

“那么还有足够的时间……”他低声道，把你压在他的身下。“如果……就对我说，对我说什么都可以。”他有些忐忑，但还是表现得很有把握。

你感觉胸口中间开始发烫，你的灵魂被一种神秘的牵引力轻轻提起。Papyrus的颧骨随之浮现出深深的橙色。

“每当我见到你，你都是这样美丽。”你的心形灵魂散发出耀眼的光彩，使他为之惊叹。“你比任何人都要明朗，这份正直之心又是如此强大。”

你在这由衷的赞美中感受到几分暖意，同时又有点羞赧。

“你会做什——！”

他抓住了你的灵魂，你发出一声喘息，感觉到它在他的指间微微融化。你把自己的隐秘彻底暴露在他面前，这使你心跳加快，浑身发热，体内的血液仿佛极速流动起来。他手里握着你的生命之源，那使你激动得浑身颤栗。他温柔地用手指轻轻摩挲你的灵魂，把渗出的黏稠状流体收拢在掌心。

“你还好吗？”他问。

“还好，再多点？”你喘着气说，这足以成为鼓励他继续的信号。“得快点结束……虽然我不想这么迅速，但还是等下次……”他小声说道，然后张开嘴，用他的舌头包裹住你的灵魂。

“你尝起来……非常特别…很诱人。”他低吼着，抵上你的下体使劲蹭动。你深深地喘息，感觉全身的每一寸肌肤都在被热烈地爱抚。他的眼窝发着光，是他的魔法在操纵你。当你呜咽着开始挣扎的时候，你感到小腹绷紧了，一股熟悉的热量正在向上流窜。

“p-papyrus！”

“啧……”你的男友意犹未尽地砸了咂嘴。“要是Sans没在等我们的话，我会慢慢惩罚你的。现在，为Daddy高潮吧……”他低沉地说道。

你的灵魂几乎在欢愉中爆裂开来，连紧绷的神经都差点断成两截。你迸发出高声呻吟，迎接灵魂内在的高潮。你觉得浑身肌肉飞快地抽紧，又猛然松弛下来。”哇哦……”Papyrus低声惊叹，目送你的灵魂消失在胸口。“抱歉把你搞得一团糟，但……你看上去很迷人。”他对喘着气的你说。“别说了……”你的脸仍然在发烫，他笑起来。“我得缓缓，那，那真是……”

“是啊，我都不敢相信你愿意让我做到最后。一般来说你会受不了，然后我就不得不停手。”他点点头。“我已经等不及看你对我这么干了，你握住灵魂的时间越长，它敏感得越厉害。”

“我得把这个写下来。”你对他发表了最后的感想，他又笑出了声。

“我很期待。”他咧着嘴，把包甩到肩膀上。

你从他的床垫尾端一跃而下，真是个馊主意。垃圾龙卷风张开怀抱迎接你的着陆，马上有张纸片粘在了你脸上。他微笑着看你突出重围，然后你扯下了那张纸。

“Papyrus！这是什么？”你把纸片戳到他面前，责问道。

这是张穿着暴露内衣的模特写真，这姑娘的长相与你非常相似。他的脸再次变成了橙色。

“我就不能想象那是你吗？”他小声嘀咕，面色羞愧地快步走开了，你从窗口看到他迅速钻进了车内，就像在躲避更多追问，你咯咯笑起来。他身上的这种小细节总会使你感到惊讶，但老实说，他曾经对你坦白过自己有不少色情收藏，主要是书籍和图片，还有他的电脑……你不打算过分干涉，而且从某种程度上来说，他的确是通过这个才发现了你。你并不想追究他在你们相遇前的过往。

Sans充满耐心地在外面等待。他斜倚在你的小车上，把钥匙扔给你。

“好！我们现在准备好了！”他兴奋地高喊一声，跳到后座上，开始玩起了你的旧磁带式播放器。你的父母给了你转接线，所以你能把它和你的ipod连起来听广播，Sans就是这么干的。

“你确定你的父母不会介意我们吗？”Papyrus又问了你一次，他有点紧张。

你回给他一个微笑，顺便瞥了眼座椅加热器。你把Papyrus的座椅温度调成了最高档，所以现在他真真正正地坐在了热椅子*上【注：hot boy坐hot seat】，字面意思。欣赏他察觉后的滑稽反应必然能为你的恶作剧生涯注入新的动力。

“你知道我不是我们家的第一只 ** **小黑羊**** ** **【**** 注：即异类。根据语境，翻译成小黑羊比较可爱（？）】我爸才是，他经常把房屋出租或者卖给怪物。我们发现在同等条件下，大多数怪物的行为举止其实比人类更体面，即使有时会出些魔法小事故。我的父母已经习惯和怪物打交道了，家里其他人没那那么多和怪物接触的机会，但他们愿意，好吧，基本愿意尝试。我有个堂弟跟着我们家一起度假，还有我妹妹。他俩整天闲逛，也许会对你们翻几个白眼。不过他们还只是小孩子，所以不用担心。”你再次解释道。

“这样的话，我真想快点和你的家人见面！”Sans兴奋地欢呼。

经过大约三个小时的车程后，Sans不出意料地睡着了。他昨天过于激动，已经消耗了太多精力。而Papyrus，他正莫名其妙地满头汗呢。

“我觉得我需要你的帮助，在发情期到来之前……我得做好准备。”Papyrus悄悄对你说。

“什么样的帮助？”你怀疑道。

“就像，唔，今天早上那种帮助？”他有点犹豫地开口，手指快速地在工装裤上敲击着，脸上浮现出明亮的橙色。

“哦我的老天啊，是为了放松！我们策划这场旅行的目的只是为了放松！而且我妈妈也定过规矩，要是我和你们一起住在山顶小屋里的话，我们可不能违背她！不过，我想还是有漏洞可循……我们可以出去露营，或者找个偏僻的小岛失踪片刻，但如果你在那种地方召唤我的灵魂，那其他游客岂不是会看到一场大型灯光秀？”你反问道。

“我不用做到那种地步，只要……”他的声音变小了。

你突然意识到，由于你的轻率和难缠的好奇心，他今天早上还没释放过自己。于是你的良心仿佛被一只尖头皮靴狠狠踹了一脚。

“晚上我会帮你的，既然你今天早上满足了我的好奇心，而且，好吧，还让我……”你叹了口气，感觉脸上陡然升温，回想起仅仅在几小时前，他温柔地爱抚、揉搓你的灵魂，他的舌头灵活地翻转，品尝着你……

“_______！看着路！”Papyrus提高了音量，他把手放在了你的肩上，而你险些被迫展示飞车漂移。

“对不起！我的思路陷得太深了，差点没反应过来！”你对他说。

“好吧，你没吵醒Sans，我们没发生交通事故，所以没关系。也许你需要一点时间，你想在什么地方停下来吗？我们换个位置，你可以把你想的先写下来，这样就不会总是惦记了。”他建议道。

“不，我会在今晚约会前解决它，等每个人都睡着之后。爸爸说，今天晚上小木屋前会点起篝火，我可以在那儿写写东西。”实际上你不太介意在别人面前码字，但你觉得每次都要在人们现身前做心理准备这点很烦人，不做准备又总有种会被吓到的感觉。

“嘿，呃，为什么你的座位没像我的那么热？”他突然发问。你为自己的恶魔诡计咧开了嘴，他 ** **终于**** 注意到了。你的目光瞥向座位加热器，而他敏锐地抓住了这个眼神。

“你这个小坏—！你会得到报应的。”他按掉他的开关，飞快地打开了你的。

“嘿！”你拍开他的手，赶紧在车座烧掉你的屁股前把开关按上了。冬天时这个功能的确像雪中送炭，但是到了夏天，简直像受酷刑。

当你们最终抵达目的地时，已经是下午两点了。你从主干道上拐了个弯，Sans也从午睡中醒来了。

“我们到了吗，人类？好像没花多长时间！”

你咯咯笑起来，向他转达了你父母在漫长车程中叮嘱你的注意事项。 “我看你是走了捷径，Sans。那就是萨姆斯基*！”【注：架空地名】你又转了弯，把车停在斜坡上，指了指车前方被砍伐过的大树墩，上面戳着一个差不多三尺高，线条粗糙的铜制雕像，是个抽象派的滑雪者形象，他是你们家露营地的吉祥物。

“ WOWZERS！这是你们做的吗？” Sans的眼睛闪闪发光，立即冲出车门，上前欣赏。

“是的！”你喊道，然后大声吹起口哨，一个圆滚滚的毛球冲上山来。

“Maggie！”你高声欢呼起来。

你的狗狗像闪电般飞向你，连蹦带跳地打着热情的招呼，她的金红色毛发仿佛与温暖的太阳光融为了一体。你们已经两个多月没有见面了，你笑嘻嘻地抱住这只想抬起腿显得高些，但其实还是很小的混血狗狗。然后她注意到了你的同伴，立刻竖起小耳朵，对着骷髅兄弟吠叫起来。 “没事的。嘿，Maggs，嘘……”你嘘了狗狗，她开始呜呜地绕着男孩们兜圈，不停摇晃着她的黑色短尾巴。“这是Maggie，她光叫唤不咬人，很爱人类，也爱怪物！她看上去有点笨笨的，其实还是个大宝宝。”你向两个骷髅介绍说。

Maggie嗅完味道，抬起后脚挠挠脑袋，终于在你身边蹲下来，安静地把头靠到你的腿上。 “我知道你想我了！”你大声对她说，你的男孩们笑了起来。“好了，来吧，拿好行李，我给你们看看住的地方！”你拉起后备箱，拿起了雨天备用包，行李袋，还有全部的随身物品。

“很淳朴。”Pap环顾四周，做出了他的评价。这座小木屋大约是七十年前建造的，虽然你总觉得木制墙壁比较薄，有点漏风，但它的整体结构还挺结实。

“好吧，这里有两张床。”你指着离卫生间最近的房间，你的狗狗顺着你手指的方向，摇头晃脑地在屋里跑来跑去。她是偷偷溜进来的，不过你其实不反对狗狗进屋。“一张在那儿。”你又指了指隔壁房间。“还有这张沙发，也可以当床用。” Sans欢快地冲进每个房间，开始他的探索行动。

“这是张双层床？！人类，这场旅行真是太美妙了！”

“我们不会在这里消磨一整天的。Sans，选个房间，然后我们就可以出去玩了！”你笑起来。

不出意料，他选择带双层床的房间，Papyrus选了沙发，那个带大床的房间就归你所有了。你暗自叹了口气，你是多么希望和他住在一起，但规矩就是规矩。

“嘿，我可以把我的东西放在这儿吗？不想有人被它绊倒。”他问你。

“好啊，没问题。”你答道。他把背包砰地一声卸在你房间的角落里。

“ ____？Maggie！你们在这里做什么？”你听到你的小弟弟走进屋里，一边抚摸着你的狗狗，一边柔声对她说着些什么。Maggie脖子上的铃铛项圈发出了清脆的叮当声。

“伙计，你的狗好冷静啊。” Papyrus笑起来，因为你的狗狗只是傻乎乎地站在原地，任由你弟弟继续摩挲她的脸和皮毛。

“Avery！你在这儿做什么呢？”你问你弟弟。

“只是来说嗨。嗨！”他飞快地高喊道，然后打算直接窜出门外。但Papyrus用瞬移打败了他，他一头撞在了坚实的骨头上。

你弟弟栽了个屁股蹲的造型相当滑稽，这使你忍俊不禁。

“还不够快，小家伙。”Papyrus转瞬间回到原位，露出了坏坏的笑容。

“又一个人类！嗨！”Sans听到了房间外的骚动，跑出来大声地打着招呼。

“嗨！”Avery笑得灿烂，完全没有被眼前的骷髅吓退。你的家人都知道你正在和怪物约会，而这次你会带你男友和他弟弟一起来探望大家。

“你不知道如何跟你的新朋友打招呼吗？”Papyrus假笑着，伸出手去拉Avery。

你很早以前就学会了这点：永远不要给他任何与你握手的机会，因为无论何时，他都在酝酿点什么，这次也不例外。Avery中招了，按上了他藏在手里的玩具蜂鸣器。

“PAPY！不许对新人类搞恶作剧！” Sans双臂交叉，大声喊道。

“他是你爸爸*？酷！”Avery笑起来。 【*注：有一说一，发音确实像爸比】

“不，人类！Papyrus是我的兄弟！”Sans撅起嘴，你当场笑得直不起腰来。

“伙计们，这是我弟弟Avery，他性格特别像我。Avery，这是Papyrus。”你指着你弟弟，又指向Pap，为他们做了个介绍。

“你好呀，孩子？”

“你也是。”你弟弟的回答把你的男友逗乐了。

“我已经很喜欢这孩子了。”Papyrus哼了一声，翘起嘴角。

“这是Sans。”

“哈喽！AVERY！”

“哇哦，你们俩真的是太酷了！你们身上的骨头不会散架吗？你们平时怎么行动？怎么吃东西？你们是怎么——”

“孩子，孩子，孩子。针对你的所有问题，我只有一个答案。”Papyrus故意戏剧化地停顿了一下，Avery看上去困惑极了。然后他把手从口袋里掏出来，手指夸张地扭动起来。“魔法！” 

你爆发出一连串响亮的笑声。Avery撇撇嘴，对这个答案似乎不太满意。

“好吧，我去告诉爸爸你来了，Shawn应该也会很高兴见到他们。”Avery说，掠过Papyrus身边，迅速跑走了。

“他很勇敢，不是吗？”Papyrus评价道。

“他一直都那样。”你微笑起来。“我们为什么不换上泳衣呢？我猜他们肯定会想方设法地把我们拖下水去的。”

“好吧。”

“耶！”

现在你在等男孩们穿上泳裤。Papyrus在你的房间，Sans在他的房间，你只好进了卫生间。老实说，你都换好了泳衣，他们应该也准备就绪了。你转动自己房间的门把手，打开了房门，Papyrus的眼窝在看到你的瞬间发出亮光。 “星星啊。”他呼吸一滞。“你看起来很美。”

“你怎么了？”你为他的夸奖羞红了脸，不过还是很快注意到他的异常。

“好吧，唔，我们遇到了同样的难题。我和Sans的灵魂有点暴露过度，这样不太舒服。”他的白色灵魂大部分都隐藏在胸骨后面，但你能看到柔和的光线跳动着，从他的胸腔里投射出来。虽然你看他的灵魂并不会使他感到不适，但当有其他人出现时，Papyrus也许会不自在到瞬移跑路。

“我有办法了，坚持住Sans！”你隔着薄薄的胶合板墙向隔壁大喊。你飞也似地冲下山坡，Maggie跑在你前面给你引路，就像从前她经常做的那样。

“爸爸！”你大声叫着奔进门廊，一般你们都能在这儿找到他。

“怎么，____？”你爸爸笑着看看你。“你的朋友们在哪里？”他问。

“关于这个……他们现在尴尬得快爆炸了。你不会介意他们中的一个借用你的防晒衫吧？”你急切地问。

“不，我甚至还有备用的。”他从摇椅上坐起身来。 “今年我们都有新款。”

“太好了，因为我刚好也需要Avery的旧款。”你说。

“Avery？”爸爸转向了你弟弟。

“好的！”你弟弟一跃而起，蹦到你们面前。你们的防晒衫其实就是防水又紧身的T恤衫，由于你们家大多数人都不喜欢被太阳晒伤，所以这在家里还颇受欢迎。

“感谢！我们马上就下来！”你高声喊道，又百米冲刺般跑回山上。

你敲响了Sans的门。“嘿，Sans，我会把门打开一条缝，放心，我不会偷看的。”你语气正经地说道。他对自己的灵魂很敏感，你不想开他的玩笑。

“好-好的。”

你把房门开到恰好能容纳手臂通过的程度，然后把你的弟弟的浅蓝色T恤递给他。

“这应该足够宽松，不会勒住你的胸腔。”你向他保证。

“谢谢！”他感激地说，接过那件颜色鲜亮的T恤。

接下来，你直接走进自己的房间，把你爸爸那件黑灰相间的T恤交给Papyrus。

“天，谢了。你的家人真的是很友善，他们基本都还没见过我们呢。”

“我们家的人就是这样。还有一点，要是你敢在第一次和我爸握手时耍花招，我就杀了你。”你用干巴巴的口气警告他，他翘起了嘴角。

“我竟然还有点期待。”

你们下到码头，环顾周围，你发现两条船中的一条已经开走了。也就是说，你的妹妹，堂兄，最小的弟弟和妈妈都出发了，而你的爸爸和其他两个兄弟正在等你现身。你顺走了Papyrus的连帽衫，用它来挡风。毕竟不管从哪个角度来看，你的泳衣都挺露肉的，是个比较摩登的款式。但你很快又想起了另一个问题。

“嘿，你们俩会游泳吗？

“当然会！ALPHYS说过，游泳是我的训练任务之一！”Sans兴冲冲地说。

“我能在水上漂，魔法是助力。”Papyrus回答。

你点点头，把对他们俩的担心抛到脑后。Maggie耐心地站在门前的台阶上，时不时摇摇她的小短尾巴。

“你想去兜风吗？”你问她。她兴奋地呜呜叫了几声，一路小跑地窜上甲板。Maggie通常喜欢趴在驾驶员或者乘客那一侧，有时甚至会在前甲板上打瞌睡。Shawn从下层客舱走上来，你的狗狗再次高高竖起耳朵，一溜烟地向他奔去，用鼻子嗅着他的手，嘴里发出呜噜呜噜的撒娇声。

“嘿，快停下，小狗狗！”他调皮地笑道，但他的眼睛里却在述说些别的什么。像这样露出笑容已经是他努力许久的结果，Bonnie的死确实是沉重的打击。当你和骷髅兄弟走过去的时候，他的眼底也不曾透出亮光。

“你真是个好高的人类！”在Shawn伸出手去抚摸狗狗的时候，Sans对他说了第一句话。

你敛起笑容，听到Papyrus加快了呼吸，显然是记起了Shawn。但另一方面，Shawn对他面前的小骷髅安静地微笑起来。

“嗨，你叫什么名字？”他问。“我是Shawn。”他又加了一句。

“我是华丽的SANS！”Sans高喊着摆出了傻乎乎的招牌姿势。

“嘿，Sans！你想和Maggie一起玩吗？她喜欢玩球和追逐跑！”Avery像颗子弹似的弹出船舱，对Sans发出邀请。

“好的！我很愿意！”他们立刻跑过你和Papyrus身边，雀跃的脚步声几乎令整个甲板震颤，狗狗围绕着两个男孩儿又蹦又跳，用鼻子去顶他们抛向半空的球，迈开腿追着他们跑，欢声笑语一时间在船上四处回荡。

“你的弟弟很酷。”Papyrus笑了。

“是啊，向来如此。另外两个兄弟就不太活跃，有点让他失望。但兄弟姐妹之间总会互相比较……”Shawn叹了口气。

“嘿，看他现在多开心啊！你最近过得怎么样？”你给了他一个大大的拥抱。

“比我刚变成孤家寡人那会好些了。自从这件事成了新闻以后，总有无穷无尽的问题追着我跑。”他摇了摇头。

“好了，Shawn，见见我的男朋友，Papyrus。”你记得你还没向他介绍过Pap。

“你们俩看起来很眼熟。”Shawn看着他，Papyrus有点退缩。

“我们当时在葬礼上。Bonnie在我……刚工作的时候照顾过Sans。”他向Shawn坦白，眼睛瞟向了别处。

“啊，原来如此。”

压抑的气氛在你们周围弥漫开来。

“就，嘿，不准伤害我的妹妹，否则我会杀了你。”Shawn打破了沉默。

你早就提醒过Papyrus，别和你家人的死亡威胁较真。这基本可以说是家族传统保留笑话，表示你们愿意接纳这个新朋友。但下一秒，你看到Papyrus得意洋洋地咧开嘴，对Shawn伸出了手。噢，上帝，千万别——

一连串拖长的连环响屁震撼了所有人的耳膜。所以说，他最终还是决定换掉那个蜂鸣器。你控制不住地吸吸鼻子，捂着嘴笑得浑身颤抖。行吧，幸好这没发生在你爸爸身上，Shawn大概只能算是个免费实验。

“PAPYRUS！”Sans愠怒的声音远远地传过来。

“好吧，刚才是哪个机灵鬼干的好事？”你爸爸从船舱里探出头，半开玩笑半威胁地提高了音量，他的声音有些含糊不清，嘴里塞满了他从厨房里搜刮来的小饼干。你们一干人等全都笑翻在栏杆上，连Shawn都爆发出了响亮的笑声。

“Nyeh heh heh，这招百试不厌。” Papyrus咯咯笑道。

你终于顺利找回正常的呼吸频率，挺直身子，眼睛闪闪发亮地转向了你爸爸。

“爸，这是Papyrus，他是我的男朋友。”你满怀爱意地抬头看着Papyrus的脸，抱紧了他的手臂。

你爸爸——不出你所料——没表现出半分惊讶，连眼睛都没多眨。实际上，他就像被你脸上的笑容感染似的，也对你露出微笑。你早就郑重其事地通知过他，你正在和一个怪物约会。而且除了“和Papyrus在一起很幸福”之外，你完全想不到还有什么可向他传达的。

“很荣幸终于见到你了， ____先生。”Papyrus正经地说，然后转过头对你露出温柔的笑容。 

很好，看来你的威胁已经深入骨髓了。

“我听说过很多关于你的事情，谢谢你在我不在时照顾______，我很高兴看到她多个容身之所。”他停顿了一下。“你和你兄弟需要什么特殊种类的食物吗？”他有点担心地问，瞥了瞥仍在和Maggie嬉闹的Sans和Avery。

“我们随便吃什么都可以。那个挂着冰淇淋招牌的小屋子是什么？”Papyrus指着不远处用棚子搭起的简易小屋。里面设有洗衣机，烘干机，冰柜，是你们平时存放大物件的地方。小屋门口贴着纸质招牌，用歪歪扭扭的字体写着“Uncle Evans’s”，上面还挂了一个小而旧的冰淇淋标志霓虹灯。定睛细看，还能瞥到屋内挂着一块可擦板，上面写满了冰淇淋种类和各式口味。

“那是我们的假冰淇淋店。听到店门口响起铃声了，就代表欢迎你们来买冰淇淋。有时邻居家的孩子听见动静也会跑过来。我的另一个女儿和侄女今晚会来当店员。”你爸爸笑着说。

“你们有好淇淋吗？” Sans不知何时蹿到了你们身边，睁着大眼睛问道。

“这是Sans，爸爸。”你向爸爸介绍。

“哦，没有了，对不起。好淇淋不久前售完了，之前还有货的时候确实很受欢迎。但现在我不知道该去哪里买。”你爸爸有点忧伤地对Sans说。

“等等，我想我知道一个地方。”Papyrus拍了拍脑袋。于是你松开他的手，目送他微笑着走进了冰淇淋屋。

“他以为自己要去哪里？”你爸爸满头雾水地看着他消失的方向。

你转过头看看迷惑的哥哥和爸爸，咧开嘴大笑起来。 “等着看吧。他会给你留下深刻印象的。”

Papyrus前脚刚走，你爸爸后脚就钻进了小屋。你和哥哥站在原地，望着他在里面到处巡视，寻找你男友的身影。

“嘿，我得问问你。他有没有对你的灵魂做点什么？” Shawn语气平静，把视线转向你。

“为什么这么问？”你迎上他的目光。

“好了，我只是想知道你的灵魂颜色，对他做了什么一点不感兴趣，那是你们俩的私事。”Shawn说这话时看起来有点不安。

“如果你告诉我的话，我就告诉你。”你双臂交叉，架在胸口。

“好吧，一起说。一，二，三……”

“蓝色。”

“浅蓝色。”

话音同时落下，你和你哥哥相视而笑。

“你知道，你的正直属性并不使我惊讶。”Shawn浅笑着。

“还有你的耐心。”你补充道。

“Avery的勇气，爸爸的正直。”你们俩很有默契地沉默下来。

“天啊！不准你再这么玩了！”Papyrus突然凭空显形在你们面前，手里还提着两个大冰袋，你吓得抬手就去推他的胸膛，他放声大笑起来。

“等等，你是怎么——？”，Shawn瞪着前方的小屋，又瞪向Papyrus。

“这是他的白痴瞬移。”你熟练地对着天翻了个白眼。

“啊，拜托，你其实一点也不讨厌。”Papyrus笑嘻嘻地看着你。

“你同意他使用魔法吗？”Shawn问。

“不如说是我不得不同意，因为他……该死的每分每秒都在耍他的魔法把戏！”你忿忿地又推了Papyrus一把，他笑得颤抖起来。

你爸爸循声而至，身边跟着Sans和Avery，他刚才其实已经和小男孩们天南海北地扯起了闲话。好吧，该来的总是得来。

“他会瞬移，爸爸。”你爸爸的表情里顿时流露出几分“原来如此，我懂了”的味道，虽然他可能完全没有懂。

“好吧，我有几个问题。首先，你会瞬移？！”这么看来，Shawn的反应更像正常人。

“没错，还有呢？”Papyrus挑起了他的骨头眉毛。

“行，行吧，我再问的话答案肯定会是魔法。但你怎么会知道他们的灵魂颜色呢？我以为你至少得借助什么机器，通过战斗或者，呃，建立亲密关系才可以。”Shawn指着聊得热火朝天的三人组。

“灵魂视觉。”Papyrus简单地回答。 “我是少数拥有这种能力的怪物之一，但我不喜欢广而告之，因为相信的人会不断追问，不相信的人又会横加指责，这对我来说太麻烦了。”

“今晚所有人到齐之后，肯定会有人问你和Sans，你们会用什么样的魔法。”你提醒他。 “大家也这么问过Bonnie。那天晚上，她在悬崖那边治好了一个陌生人，我们甚至都不认识那家人，是她去问那家的父母是否能出手相助。那孩子滑倒时狠狠撞到了头，可以判断是严重的脑震荡。那时我们认识到，如果发生类似能用魔法协助的事故，还是得先征得对方的同意。”Shawn忧伤地说。他紧紧握住了一直戴在脖子上的吊坠，沉浸在往事中。

“PAPY！______先生要带我们去一个只有当地人知道的地方，是个很有意思的游泳胜地！我们可以去吗，拜托？”

“Sans，我非常肯定我们都会去，因为所有人都在那儿，对吧，爸爸？”你问。

“是的。好了孩子们，走吧。”你爸爸回答。

“嘿，Sans，你要救生衣吗？” Avery一边套上自己的救生衣，一边扭头问着Sans。Avery今年12岁，差不多都快和你一样高了。当然，他跟Sans的身高也相差无几。

“我想要一件！”

“那Papyrus呢？”他有点害羞地转向Pap。

“我没关系，孩子。谢谢了。”

船又继续开了10分钟，抵达了游泳洞口*【注：可以理解为被岩石包围形成的深水潭，像天然泳池的那种】如果在此时朝岸上看，就能发现这里正是大路的尽头。

“他是一直带着她吗？”Papyrus向Shawn的方向偏了偏头，用其他人都听不真切的音量问道。

“对，那个吊坠装了Bonnie的一些尘埃。她希望Shawn保留它。”你轻声回答，抓紧了他的手，他轻轻摩挲着你的手背，用手臂把你圈进了怀里。

你把小时候经常光顾的那些迷你小岛指给他看，手舞足蹈地回忆着童年时光，而Papyrus看着你的模样露出微笑。你对他说，有机会一定要登上那座树木环绕的湖心半岛。那座岛中央有棵巨树，景色美不胜收。当他的眼神掠过湖面时，你可以从里面瞥见满心的期待。

船上的马达一被切断，Maggie就摇摇晃晃地站了起来。船底蹭上一处沙洲*【注：湖泊中堆积而成的泥沙质小岛，此处应该是指岸边积起的一小坨泥沙】，起到了缓冲作用，船体在另外四艘船附近缓缓停稳。然后Maggie一跃而起，Sans和Avery紧随其后。你的堂弟堂妹们早已先你们一步抵达这里，他们在小悬崖上欢呼着跳下绳索秋千，声音激越而响亮。而Avery正把Sans往秋千上拖。

“快点，我们得看看这个！”你把Papyrus拽上小悬崖。你的堂弟堂妹正拼命鼓动Sans往下跳，他们之间不带半点生疏，就像彼此已经认识了一百年似的。

你看着Sans深吸一口气，纵身向下荡去，在秋千达到最高点时跳入水中。他的救生背心浮力很足，使他免于迷失方向。几秒钟后他就浮出水面，笑了起来。

“这地方真摇摆*。”【注：双关】Papyrus咯咯笑着，有堂弟开始取笑他的老式双关。

“PAPYRUS！” Sans 呻吟着爬上水中的岩石，再走回小悬崖上。其他人也纷纷围了过来。

“好了，伙计们，这是Papyrus和Sans。这是Danny，Molly，Alex……”除了你妹妹和某个堂弟之外，其他孩子都笑容明亮，略显羞涩地打了招呼。“那是我最小的弟弟Keegan。”

在你把骷髅兄弟轮番介绍给了你的各位叔叔阿姨（场面十分令人抓狂）之后，Sans和大多数孩子都跑向海滩，踩着水玩起扔足球的游戏，还有的在沙滩上就地一坐，搭起沙子城堡。部分成年人则聚集在小树丛里，围着你爸爸带来的小型烧烤架。

你加入了足球抛掷比赛，而Papyrus找了根吸管叼在嘴里，平静地在水面上漂浮。他闭着眼，偶尔用魔法接住偏离轨道的足球，逗所有人开心。你甚至计划从水底下偷袭他，但他立刻睁开眼睛，开玩笑似地把你的灵魂变蓝，往旁边抛去。于是你就在半空中划出一道抛物线，栽进不远处的水中。不过这没关系，你从小就是个出色的游泳健将。

“嘿！你不能那么做！”

“为什么不能呢，小家伙？”

“因为！你不能使用魔法！”她愤愤地吼道。

“谁能帮帮忙，把你丢进灌木丛里摔个屁股蹲？”你对她喊了回去。 “我会举双手赞成！”

“下一个扔我吧！”Avery欢笑着举起双手，这很快演变成了孩子们争先恐后的大合唱。

“呃，对不起孩子，你得问问你的父母，也许明天吧，你还太年轻了。”Papyrus有点笨拙地回答，不过他转过脸就开始窃笑了。

当你和家人们共进午餐的时候，你的堂弟堂妹连珠炮似地向Sans和Papyrus丢出各种稀奇古怪的问题，大人们批评他们没礼貌，但骷髅兄弟仍然耐心地一一作答。

“你们吃下的东西会去哪儿呢？”你最小的堂妹，Cici怯生生地问。

Sans的脸上泛起害羞的蓝光，Papyrus轻轻笑出声来。

“好吧，小甜心，如果我们吃的是怪物食品，那么它哪儿都不会去，只会被我们当做能量吸收，但人类食品……”Papyrus晃晃手里蘸满番茄酱的，吃了一半的热狗。“会去这里。”他微微掀开你爸爸借给他的T恤衫，把清澈明亮的橙色腹部展示给孩子们看，里面正在消化热狗的另一半。

“呜哇！”Cici惊讶地笑起来。

“你的小肚子消化食物的时候就像这样。”Papyrus也笑了。

你的小堂妹和其他几个感兴趣的孩子蹦跶过来，你对他们露出了亲切的笑容。“我可以摸摸它吗？”Cici的大哥哥，Kyle开口了，他是面对怪物时表现最勇敢的孩子之一。

“天哪，孩子们，这只是肚子而已。不过，摸吧，没问题。”Papyrus的眼窝在他们旺盛的好奇心包围下发着亮光。

Sans看上去很感激他的兄弟向孩子们解释了这个问题，微笑着继续吃起他的热狗。

“哦！____太太！这提醒了我！我可以挑一个晚餐时间，为每个人做塔可吗？”他突然想到了什么，兴奋得跳起来，眨着大眼睛看向你妈妈，他们是在疯狂的成年人介绍环节中正式认识的。

“他做的塔可很好吃，妈妈。”你马上接过话，想让你妈妈放下心来。

“当然，我想可以……”

“不用担心！我为每个人都准备了充足的食材！如果材料不够，PAPY可以去取！”你不由得对他燃烧的热情露出微笑。他的眼睛里闪烁着大大的星星，看上去可爱非凡。

“等到了那天晚上，你也许会想邀请所有人来赴宴。”Papyrus对他的兄弟说。

“没有问题。”你妈妈点点头。

“我的兄弟很酷吧？他想为你们每个人做塔可。”他转身回到刚刚还在争着戳他肚子的孩子堆中。

“太棒了！”孩子们应声高呼。你的家人们爱塔可之夜，这真是再好不过了。Sans在一茬高过一茬的欢呼声中羞红了脸。

午餐结束后不久，大家都开始收拾行装，划着小木船回到各自的小屋，暂作休整。

“哪个是——？”你在拉背包时，你妈妈凑过来悄悄问。

“高个子的那个，Papyrus。 Sans是他的弟弟，Pap不想留他一人在家里，Sans会寂寞的。” 

“我看出来了。Shawn可以接受他吗？”

“我想Shawn喜欢他，因为他给了Pap死亡威胁。”你开玩笑地说，你妈妈翻了个白眼。她不太赞成你和兄弟姐妹用撂狠话的方式来表达对新朋友的喜爱（简直像你爸爸家约定俗成的传统）但除此之外，她非常，非常爱你们。

“呜啊！”你惊叫起来，被Pap的魔法抬到半空，又稳当地落在你爸爸的船上。你从眼角瞥到Shania 眯起眼睛，撇了撇嘴。

不知不觉中，一天的时光转瞬即逝。你的家人们穿着T恤和牛仔裤，沿着山坡直奔篝火。孩子们追跑打闹时的嬉笑声逐渐响起，你微笑着关上电脑，将它放到上层船舱，过道里的座椅上。邻居家的孩子和Sans参与了大搜索行动，在夜幕笼罩下摸索着寻找青蛙和蟾蜍。

“嘿。” Papyrus躺在沙发上打盹，你往他的脸上丢出一个枕头。

“……再过五分钟……”

“不——可——以。现在家里人都在这儿，我得停笔，你得跟我一起下去。”你双臂交叉，微笑着轻声说。“而且，我还得为今天早上补偿你，要是你一直倒头大睡，我该怎么办呢？”他果然闻声而动。“今晚会是个晴朗天气。要是你觉得城里的星星好看，那么这里的也同样招人喜欢。”你对站起身来的他说道。

“我更喜欢看着你。”他弯下身，用鼻子的凹槽轻轻磨蹭着你的脸颊。“我正在考虑，今晚是不是该去某个小岛……”他把呼吸吹进你的耳朵，声音低沉又安静。

“Pap！我要去穿件连帽衫！”你挣扎着想摆脱他纠缠的双臂，他嬉皮笑脸地拉起连帽衫下摆，把你整个裹了进去。 “不，我不是这意思！”你在他的连帽衫里面扑腾，他的笑声都变得模糊不清了。当你把手按到他的肋骨上时，他呻吟了一声。

“看看你做了什么！你知道你得等的！”你大笑着从连帽衫里钻了出来，调皮地对他喊道。你跑回自己的房间，去拿你真正想要的连帽衫。他的背包半敞着，你不经意间瞥了眼，目光顿时停留在一本书的封面上，脸上发起热来。很明显，这是某种黄色漫画。

“Papyrus！”他走进来，向你抛来疑惑的眼神。 “这是什么？”

“我的点子需要渠道，宝贝。我觉得这里比较安全，放在其他地方会被发现。”他踌躇道，你叹了口气。

“你这个大变态。我猜你是觉得Sans应该不会冲进来，但，你必须要更上心！这儿有那么多小孩到处跑呢！”你把他教训了一通。

“我会把它塞进背包里侧的。”他的脸橙得发亮。

“最好是把它裹在哪件衬衫或者别的东西里，然后埋进底层！”你揶揄地笑道。 “好了，来吧，我们去做s’more*。”【注：还记得冰淇淋小屋吗，s’more是其中一种冰淇淋】

“s’more？”他问。

“你不会失望的，我来帮你做一个！”你咧开嘴。十几年前你自诩“ s'more 大师”，但随着年龄增长，更年轻的孩子们接替了你的“工作”，不过你的老手艺没那么容易丢。Papyrus和Sans不同，只要把好吃的摆在他面前，他就懒得亲自动手，但你就喜欢做这种简易小食，比如烤棉花糖。

经过一轮热火朝天的s’more大制作后，冰淇淋小店的钟声终于响起，上至你家疯狂的五十岁老叔叔，下至你家最小的堂弟，所有人都撒腿奔向小屋，在门口排起长队。你的男朋友见状勾起了嘴角，一边继续享用他的s’more，一边晃悠悠地迈开步子，跟着你站到队列最末端。当Sans排到小屋前面的时候，Shania高傲地抬起了鼻子。

“我们不招待怪物。”她冷笑道。这个孩子才十三岁而已，她没有权利这样说话！Sans眼里闪亮的星星褪色了，逐渐变回黯淡的蓝色瞳孔。

你看到爸爸就在Sans后面，他一直站在门口旁边耐心等待，所以屋里的Shania没看见他。

“等等。”当Sans转身离开时，你爸爸抓住了他的肩膀。“Shania，小屋门口写着谁的名字？”他语气尖锐地问。

“你的。”Shania低下了头。

“谁有权力解雇你？”

“你。”她沮丧地嘀咕着。

“我给光顾冰淇淋小店的客人下过禁令吗？”他严厉道。

“……没有。”

“那么我们就招待怪物。 Shania，不准再出现越轨行为。告诉她你想要什么，Sans。”你爸爸对Sans露出笑容。

“WOWIE！谢谢，____先生！”

“星星啊，你爸爸真是雷厉风行，半句玩笑都不多开。”Papyrus咯咯笑了。“现在我明白你的性格是从哪儿遗传的了。”

“Shania是被领养的。她的家庭生活并不如意……爸爸品性欠佳，妈妈，也就是我妈妈的妹妹，只能和孩子们艰难度日，每天都像在打仗。Shania是他们家最小的孩子，我们觉得应该平等对待她，所以她每年夏天都会来这儿度假。”你解释说。 “我爸爸最擅长对付不听话的小孩，也是踢屁股最高纪录保持者，我姨妈家的四个孩子都很怕他。”

“我应该害怕吗？”

“不，只要你不开他玩笑就行。”你眨眨眼睛，他挑起嘴角。

“你想要什么冰淇淋？” Ci Ci发问，她正在往嘴里一勺勺塞巧克力，吃得满脸都是咖啡色的巧克力酱。

噢，是这个小甜蛋糕。你很少能见到她，因为她和家人一起生活在其他州。这是个聪明的小姑娘，虽然只有五岁，但口齿很伶俐。

“我想我会来点好淇淋。”Papyrus对她抛了个飞眼。“你也可以试试看。要是把它拿在手里的话，它会嘀嘀咕咕地对你说好话呢*。”【注：他在逗小孩玩】

“但是我喜欢巧克力！”她甜甜地笑起来。

“你说服不了她，除非能给她变出一个‘样品’，Pap。”你在空中比划了一下，然后哈哈大笑。

“看起来你很享受你的巧克力冰淇淋。”

“你也应该选巧克力！ Sans就选了！”她嬉笑道。

“你知道，其实我希望他会选好淇淋的。”Papyrus眨了眨眼。 “好吧，我会试试巧克力。”

“Papyrus，你已经吃过——”

“嘘……”他不动声色地对你嘘了一声，然后微笑地望向CiCi，小姑娘也眼睛发亮地看了看他。

你们俩都从Shania那里买到了会发出彩色闪光的冰淇淋，但除此之外，她没再对你和Papyrus说一个字。她不喜欢你，因为你曾经被派去照顾她和她姐姐，而那时她俩正在经历疑神疑鬼的叛逆期。

陆地上很快升起篝火，年幼的小鸟们都四散探险去了，周围寂静无比。你们挤在一台迷你电视前看起了电影。 

“那么，你们中的哪一个是男朋友？”Linda姨妈的问题引发了阵阵窃笑。

“我是。 Sans是我的弟弟，我不想留他独自在家。”

“你的保护欲太强了，PAPY！” Sans嚷道。

“那你会做些什么呢？”你的堂兄Gavin问道。

“我们会做好多事！”Sans大声回答。

“他是指魔法，Sans。”你悄悄提醒他。“他们想知道，如果有需要的话，你们是否愿意用魔法帮助我们，使我们不至于求助无门。”

“噢噢噢……我和PAPY的魔法大致相似，他会的比我更多，不过我们都可以变出骨头！”他召唤出一根小骨头来证实自己的说法。

“你可以用我作示范。”你鼓励他继续。

“我们可以在任何情况下把你的灵魂变蓝！”伴随着叮一声轻响，他的重力魔法与你的灵魂发生感应，你的灵魂浮现出来，变成了蓝色。“这叫蓝色攻击，能够左右你的重力。通过足够练习，Sans可以定位灵魂并控制它上下移动，还能决定你最终落下的位置，不过在这个过程中，你会感觉到自己变重了。这个魔法我是生来就会。” Papyrus接过话头。

“PAPYRUS可以用蓝色魔法移动任何东西，不管有没有灵魂！”Sans补充道，放开了你的灵魂。

“是的，我不是物理意义上的强壮怪物，所以我用魔法来弥补不足。”他展示了自己的心灵致动魔法，你和几块棉花糖笼罩在橙色的光晕中，被缓缓抬到半空。 “我还会一种比较实用的魔法。凡是我曾经亲眼看过或者亲自去过的近距离地点*，我可以再次瞬移回去，忘带东西的时候能派上用场。”他的身影消失在树后。 “还有偷偷接近某人的时候。”所有人齐刷刷将目光转向声音传来的方向，Papyrus安静地站在你的身后。【注：此处的近距离地点推测是指烟枪所在州内的地点，毕竟他能从车程六小时的度假地瞬移回家】

“还有你偷懒的时候！”你嘟囔道，旁边有人捂着嘴笑起来。“第一次跟他旅行可能会觉得怪，不过你会习惯的。”你对大家解释说。“好吧，要是今年又出事的话，如果你们能适时伸出援手，避免任何人被送进医院，那就太好了。但我无法代表其他人，只能代表我自己。我同意你们在关键时刻对我使用魔法。”Shawn开口了。“打个比方，要是我们站在那艘船的船尾，意外跌倒的话没问题，毫无防备地被推下船就是‘关键时刻’。”他指了指你爸爸的船。

大家开始窃窃私语，男孩们的脸上浮起担忧的神色。

“好吧，我想在场的所有人都同意。”你的Ken叔叔发话了，细碎的低语声逐渐小了下去。

每个人都点头肯定了Shawn的说法，因此现在大家（除了Shania，因为她妈妈不在这里，未成年的她无法单独做出决定）都会在可能突然降临的危险中得到Sans或Papyrus的帮助。

夜色渐浓，大家开始陆陆续续回到自己的小木屋，首先轮到孩子们，接着是Sans，然后是无事可做的堂兄堂姐和长辈们。在向你的父母道过晚安，并承诺不在码头熬夜之后，他们也回屋去了。天地间只剩下你和Papyrus。你把繁星密布的天空指给他看，这里的夜晚能见度很高，就连银河系的轮廓都清晰可辨。你们沉默地仰望着漫天星河，一颗流星蓦地划过夜幕。

“ _____，我喜欢你的家人，他们都是好人。”

“谢谢，我也喜欢你的家人。”他噗嗤一笑，明白你指的是Sans。

“为什么我会如此幸运呢？”他低语道。

你快乐地吹了口气，斜靠在他肩上。

“我想我能决定了。”

“决定什么？”你问。

“我想要你做我的灵魂伴侣。我知道人类情侣之间一般不会这么问，也不会这么做，但，我想交给你决定。如果你愿意，下周来找我，如果不愿意，我们可以再等等。我明白，人类交往的进度比较慢，但和你，和你的家人相处让我感觉到了某种，我一直以来渴望的东西……这让我忍不住去思考这种可能，为什么不呢？我不想要你离开我身边。”

“那么，去小岛上？” 你笑了。

“哦天，当然，有什么特别推荐？”

“没有露营者，靠近公共海滩的那个就行。”当他瞬移时，你闭上眼睛，紧紧抓住了他。随之而来的失重感令你头晕目眩。

“现在，我的小情人，不来帮帮你的Daddy吗？”他沙哑地低语，眼窝被橙色点亮。他的短裤发着柔和的光芒，已经被他的勃起撑得微微变形，肋骨间的灵魂在从你那里顺回来的连帽衫下闪烁。不过他压下了明亮的光线，使灵魂保持相对昏暗的状态，避免引起抬头向岛屿张望的游人怀疑。基本上没人会留意，或者将这小小的光点与别的什么产生关联。他释放了勃起，低吼着向你靠近，但你另有所求，你不仅仅只是想要他的进入。

“Daddy，可以让我看看你的灵魂吗？”你恳求道。

他对这个要求感到惊讶，还有些脸红。当然，他想要你摸摸他的灵魂，但它像所有的怪物灵魂一样脆弱，也比你的灵魂敏感得多。 “你不能像我对你的灵魂所做的那样，挤压我的灵魂，____。”他严肃地对你说。“如果你不小心做出伤到我的举动，我就会变成尘埃。”

“好，好的。”与往常的调笑口吻不同，他声音中的庄重使你心下颤栗。

“我相信你，我知道你不会让我化作尘埃。”他轻柔地宽慰着你，把你拉到他的膝盖上。“只是，呃……啊管他的！”他似乎还想说点什么，但还是把话头抛到脑后，用牙齿触碰你的嘴唇，用舌头热烈地与你交缠。他拉起你的衬衫，不住抚摸你的胸部，揉捏着你因刺激而挺立的乳尖。

你的手包裹着他的性器，他在你的嘴里发出呻吟。当他在你的手里挺动时，灵魂变得更加明亮，轻而易举地夺走了你的神智。他的灵魂从胸腔里飞出，几乎触手可及。

“小心点。”你像触碰玻璃般轻轻握住了它，他的呼吸声清晰可闻。

他的灵魂已经变得湿滑，在你的指尖轻轻跳动。你温柔地爱抚着他的灵魂，就像它随时都有可能崩裂在你手中，Papyrus开始在你的身下颤抖。你舔了舔手里湿润的灵魂，有些好奇它的味道究竟如何，而它突然弹跳起来，濡湿的口感在你的嘴里爆炸开来，充满欢愉的气息更甚味觉，来势汹涌地占据了你的感官。这只能用一个词来解释：魔法。注视着你调皮的好奇心，他的呼吸也在战栗。

“嗯……”你开心地哼了一声。

“你好性感，宝贝……”

当你亲吻他的灵魂时，他的喘息更加剧烈。然后你慢吞吞地伸出舌头，轻轻舔舐着它，他捂住了自己的嘴。你对这可爱的景象轻笑了一下。

“你尝起来好甜……”你半阖眼皮，朝他开起玩笑。

“够了，停！停下来！”他急促地抽气，把灵魂从你手上夺了回来。“脱掉裤子。”他咆哮着命令道，眼窝再次亮起，胯间那根被忽视许久的巨物像是在抽搐。你颤抖起来，迅速扯下自己的底裤，他把你直接推倒在一块庞大的岩石上。

“你想要我吗？”他在你耳边低语。

“是的！”

他一口咬在你的脖子上，把手指狠狠操进你的体内，动作里充满了狂野的兽欲。

“Papyrus，我想要你干我的里面！”他的手指在你的小穴里不管不顾地用力抽插，你不停地喘着粗气，感觉快要无法呼吸了。

“听起来有人又忘记了…你知道这是什么意思……跪下来。”你听出他声音中低沉的笑意和欲望，顺从地跪在了岩石旁柔软又茂密的苔藓丛上。你能从眼角隐约瞥见他的奇妙魔法正在成形，但无论你有多想亲眼目睹，他都不会允许你回头。你感觉到纤细的魔法触手在你的小穴附近游离，轻轻分开私处的褶皱，让穴口完全暴露出来，然后在你的外阴上用力摩擦，顺便戳弄着你的阴蒂。你忍不住发出渴望的呻吟，他似乎正在用手上下撸动他的性器，顶端直抵着你的屁股。你微张的穴口被他用各种方式不停地逗弄、亵玩，却始终不把你送上高潮，直到你开口乞求他插入。

“拜托，Daddy！求求你！我想要你进来！我想要你操我！”

“让我再听一次，我是谁？”他吼道，然后低沉地笑了。

“我的骷髅Daddy！”你近乎绝望地回应着他。

“你今天惹恼了Daddy好几次。”你的屁股上挨了一记响亮的掌捆，没过半秒，你就感到臀肉上传来几分刺痛。

“对不起，我很抱歉！”  
“说抱歉没法帮你逃出怪物的手掌心。”他哑声说道，声音里带着危险的意味。他的手绕着圈爱抚你的臀肉，然后再一次重重地打了上去。  
“Daddy，求你了！我会乖乖的！”你再次恳求道。  
“你就是个肮脏的小骗子。”你又挨了打，这回你因为疼痛发出了一声惊呼。他的呼吸变得更加粗重了。  
你的小穴早已湿得连水都快淌到腿根，不仅是因为疼痛感里夹杂着刺激的快意，还因为他在此时仍恶劣地用触手折磨着你的阴蒂，令你欲罢不能。

“你想要Daddy的怪物肉棒插进去吗？”他低吼。  
“是的，Daddy！”  
“你想要我像野兽那样射满你的子宫，让你怀上我的种？”  
“我想要！”  
“你想要被我操死过去吗，我的不听话的小人类？”  
“Daddy，求，求求你！”你哭了起来。  
在你抽泣的哽咽声中，他猛地操进你的体内，把你的小穴插得又满又深。他又一次咬住你的脖颈，力度大到足以在皮肤上留下齿痕，等待你给他开动的信号。你点了点头，他毫不留情地开始用力抽插，每一记都直捣核心，不留半点余地。  
“在Daddy的肉棒上高潮吧，甜心，Daddy会给你奖励的。”他在你背后对着耳朵吹气。你大声喘息，任由体内的炽热操开你的穴肉，紧实地顶进深处，不断搅出更多淫靡的液体，直到你陪着他一起冲上顶点。他大声呻吟着射进你的体内，用他的精液结结实实地灌满了你的小穴。 “我的天哪，____。”你看着他性器从你的小穴里抽出，和从你体内带出来的魔法精液一起消失了。 你呼出一口气，感受到几分愉悦的疲惫。他捡起你的底裤和外裤，把你抱进怀里，瞬移回到你们的山顶小屋。  
“谢谢你，Pap。”你呢喃道。  
“为了什么，宝贝？”他轻轻笑了。  
“为了让我触碰你的灵魂。”你安静地打着哈欠，睡意朦胧地回答。他带你回到你的房间，瞬移去拿了一块干净又温暖的浴巾，将他残留在你身上的魔法痕迹擦拭干净。  
“你为我的小说提供了很棒的素材。”你的眼皮发着抖想要睁开，但是失败了。   
“你提议的叫Daddy，我还挺喜欢。”他轻声说。   
你软绵绵地笑起来，为自己给他安上个令他意外的性癖而感到满足。Papyrus的指骨轻柔地穿过你的头发，对着犯困的你温和地微笑，直到你坠入梦境。他叹了口气，站起身来。你妈妈的愤怒他不想体验，因此不能被任何人发现你们同床共枕，规矩就是规矩。 要是下周你决定去他家，他有的是和你正大光明地独处的机会，也许你们很快就能再去那个小岛上露营。但最重要的是，他迫不及待地想要你成为他的灵魂伴侣。


End file.
